When it began
by Frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce Banner is beginning to see Natasha Romanoff more than a collegue. He's starting to feel something he hasn't felt in a very long time. Pre-Brutasha.


**Big thanks to everyone who liked the previous stories, especially to those who favorited, followed and reviewed! You guys are so sweet and awesome! I never really expected that anyone would like them. Again, thank you so much! :)**

 **This story is parallel to my other fic, when it started but it can be read without the other one. Bruce POV. Pre-avengers age of ultron.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When it began

 _Is it her hair? Maybe. Is it her eyes? Most probably is. Or is it the way she talks? It just might be._

Bruce Banner let out a sigh as he covered his eyes with his arms. He's going on like this for almost an hour now, thinking about what caused him to be so drawn into Natasha Romanoff lately.

He's seen her countless of times already. However, for the past few days, for some reason, he's also seeing her in his dreams. This time, it's not the helicarrier incident that he's had before, but this one terrifies him just as much. Seeing a vision of himself with her side by side, talking, laughing, touching. The last one would always awoke him with a jolt. His heart quickens a beat just thinking about it.

 _It's just because we're working together a lot these days. Yes, that's exactly why._

They're testing a way to lull the Hulk to sleep. Every member of the team was given a chance to test their own versions of a lullaby and after each drill, she was assigned to look after him until he regains full consciousness. Tony thought it would inspire him to wake up next to a beautiful woman. He was totally uncomfortable with what the billionaire implies and he's never been so conscious about the way he looks after a transformation ever since. He's grateful they've already invented the stretchy pants and more thankful that she remained professional with him regardless of Tony's endless jokes about them.

Eventually, he was able to see her even more ever since her lullaby worked the best to bring him back. Silence usually comes between them before the trial runs, their conversations have always been about the job anyway. He feels so awkward especially since he's beginning to notice that she's becoming prettier and prettier each time.

He already knows that she's attractive from the very first time he met her but now he's taking note of her features and how they compliment each other to perfection.

His eyes would sometimes wander off to look timidly at her face when she does their routine where she places her fingers on his arms before each drill. No matter what mask she puts on, he is starting to see her tenderly. Her touch is also making an impression on his skin, he wonders how it could be soothing and somewhat agitating at the same time.

She still patiently stays with him after coming back. Somehow, he feels a sense of tranquility knowing that she is there after the test. He never skips saying thank you after each practice and he doesn't notice that he starts to automatically smile each time.

Since then, the dreams started to come and now he's lying on his bed with an arm draped over his face thinking about her. _This has to stop. It has to fade_. It scares him to think that he's beginning to see her differently. He's certain she won't be happy about it once she started to notice it. He planned to avoid her unless needed. He stood up, he decided to see the captain. The lullaby is already tried and tested, no need for them to meet for practice anymore.

He locked himself inside the lab afterwards. Hoping it could take away the uneccesary thoughts he has for her.

The next time he sees her was during the sceptre briefing. He still feels uneasy so he tried his best not to look her way. Unfortunately, his eyes betrayed him, tired of fighting the urge to take a peek. His eyes found her, she still looks lovely to him despite her impassiveness. She spared him a glance and his heart skipped a beat, he hurriedly looked away. He breaks into a cold sweat, the pace of his heart became too fast. _Why do I have to react like an idiot?_ He thought. He exited the room immediately after the meeting.

A code green was called during the first mission. They cleared the area but found nothing. He laid on the ground after the lullaby and he sensed that she's behind him. He knows that they're alone, there's no way it would be that silent if the others where there. He took his time not to face her. He breathed deeply, trying to relax himself. He thought that maybe he is just overthinking it. It's not like she feels the same way and they definitely won't start a relationship. There's no way she'd see him more than a dorky scientist with a huge angry alter ego. He's stressing himself too much about it. He's being a fool the whole time.

He slowly turned around, he felt sorry for the way he was acting and thinking lately so he took the courage to reach her hand. He couldn't say what he thinks out loud, he just simply thanked her again. She smiled at him and he did the same. He's never seen her like that before so he closed his eyes, trying to keep the image inside his head.

He never thought that at this point in his life that he'll develop warm feelings for her. He felt a sense of relief on the inside thinking that this will all just pass soon. But for the meantime, it really is a nice sensation and he decides to go with it until it last.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
